


Untitled

by SarineCassius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: She squeezed his hands one last time and then got up back on her feet. He looked at her, towering above him, and smiled. If Levi had ever felt proud of something in his life, this was it.





	

**Untitled**

 

Levi felt the air changing directions around him as the armoured titan grabbed him in his hand. He heard the familiar sound of the gear’s hook and saw the panicked faces of his squad as the titan lifted him up in the air and brought him close to its mouth. The heat coming out of the titan's mouth hit the entirety of his body at once, and he could almost see its insides as he was being lowered down, legs first…

 

This was it. 

 

He started kicking around trying to free himself, not in fear of his imminent death, but in an attempt to reach his blades and give the bastard one last cut. 

 

His right leg was bitten first, and he braced himself for the unbearable pain he would feel in the last moments before the rest of his body was eaten, but it didn’t come...instead, he heard the sharp sound of blades cutting titan flesh and a new wave of steam and heat hitting him. The titan screamed but Levi couldn’t see a thing, too much steam everywhere...he suddenly felt himself free falling and being caught mid air, and then he heard  _ her. _

 

“I got him!” she yelled “We’re on the move”

 

She carried him the same way he had once carried her, he could not see her face, but saw the blood oozing from his tore leg…

 

“Where are we going? You should follow the squad”

 

“You need a tourniquet” she said, plainly

 

“Stop wasting time and follow the squad”

 

“Shut up, you’re not in charge anymore”

 

Good, she knew.

 

They reached the tall branches of a tree and she put him there without any resistance on his behalf. She cut one of her bandages and started tying it around his oozing stump; only then, when she was kneeling by his side tending to the obviously mortal wound, he could take a good look on Mikasa’s face. 

 

He had seen panic before, in hundreds of faces a thousand times, but never on her, never ever on Mikasa. While her friends were panicking and losing focus, she stayed calm. 

 

He had taught her that.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“No, not really”

 

Levi was still bleeding, and he felt weak, truly weak for the first time in years, his eyes struggled to stay open and he didn’t have enough strength to move anymore. He was dying. He knew he was dying. 

 

No, they both knew.

 

“Don’t be scared, you’re not going to die”

 

“But you will”

 

“Still not a reason to be scared”

 

She looked at him, her grey eyes angry, confused,  _ panicked _ . It may have been the blood loss, but it took him a few moments to understand why…

 

“You’ll do fine” he smiled sadly at her

 

“I’m not ready” tears started pooling in her eyes.

 

“Yes, you are” he reached for her fingers “Don’t hear anything they say about you, don’t listen to the  _ humanity’s strongest _ bullshit, just keep doing what you’ve been doing and you’ll be fine”

 

“I still can’t take those sharp turns with a single hook”

 

“Put a little more resistance on the hips” she squeezed his hand and Levi saw the first tears streaming down her beautiful and pale face “Let your brother do what he has to do, stop babying him. This is going to be over soon, make sure you’re alive to see the end of it”

 

“I want you to see it too” she sobbed “You deserve to see the end of this”

 

“I’m sorry Mikasa, but in this world of ours, we rarely get what we want”

 

The floor shaked and the leaves on the tree tops started falling around them. She looked up.

 

“They’re going after the squad, you have to leave”

 

“Levi, please”

 

“Go with your squad Ackerman, that’s an order”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

She squeezed his hands one last time and then got up back on her feet. He looked at her, towering above him, and smiled. She was back on focus, calculating her moves; her fingers moved to grab the handles on the gear, but she stopped and turned to face him once again, the despair and the fear well hidden under that armour the rest of the Scouting Legion knew as humanity’s strongest. If Levi had ever felt proud of something in his life, this was it. He smiled at her.

 

“Take care now, Mikasa”

 

She nodded, eyes filled with tears once again, and he closed his eyes. It started to hurt, and soon there was an unbearable pain in his missing leg, his heart, his soul…

 

Levi felt the air changing around him as she got away from the trees, heard the loud thuds of the titan’s bodies collapsing on the floor as she advanced. Levi opened his eyes and saw the brightness of the sky filtered through the hundreds of leaves and branches above him, he enjoyed the sudden silence that engulfed him. The pain and the fear stopped. And then came peace, then the darkness, and then nothing...

**Author's Note:**

> My muse wanted some Rivamika, but it turned out a tiny bit more angsty than intended (sorry not sorry).
> 
> All my Grey's Anatomy lovers around here will know what his last words mean ;)


End file.
